familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 14
Television shows and films shown in Season 14 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Comedians you've been told to like || Guy, Robot ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A comedy special featuring Aziz Ansari. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Laverne & Shirley || Guy, Robot ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter has to wait for Laverne & Shirley to return from a commercial break. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Maniac Pope 2: Thou Shall Not Live || Peternormal Activity ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, theater patrons ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys decide they can write a better horror film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cereal Killer || Peternormal Activity ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland, theater patrons ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys find their horror film isn't any better. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Vodka Beer commercial || Peter, Chris, & Brian ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Brian, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A beer to fool the women. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Teenage Peter || Peter, Chris, & Brian ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches a video from his younger self. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Guy Friends! || Peter's Sister ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Two guys are matched up by a roommate service. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Cosby Show: Knowing What We Know Now || Peter's Sister ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Quagmire, Brown Family, Swanson Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Recent events shed a new light on the old series. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dateline || Hot Pocket-Dial ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Joe ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guy everyone believes does it, really does it. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Seriously Wicked Bull Run || Brokeback Swanson ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys see an advertisement for a running of the bulls. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Winter/Summer || Candy Quahog Marshmallow! ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch Quagmire's Korean soap opera. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pan Up, Pan Down, French Song, The End || The Peanut Butter Kid ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins watch a foreign film while waiting for the mail to arrive. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Awkward Stepdad Show || The Peanut Butter Kid ||align="center"| Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| A dad makes his son uncomfortable. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Scooter's Peanut Butter commercial || The Peanut Butter Kid ||align="center"| The Griffins, the Swansons, the Browns, Quagmire ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Everyone gathers to see the premier of Stewie's peanut butter commercial. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || NBA || Scammed Yankees ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches the NBA on TNT on LSD. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Kevin James Got Too Fat to be in Movies || Scammed Yankees ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Kevin James gets kicked out of Hollywood for eating Adam Sandler. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Star Trek: Creep Space Nine || An App a Day ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The base peeks in on a woman undressing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Shifting volume || A Lot Going On Upstairs ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie tries to stay awake to a television station that has shifting volume. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Memories || The Heartbreak Dog ||align="center"| The Swansons & neighbors ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Joe shows videos from his and Bonnie's honeymoon and 10th anniversary. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Price is Right || The New Adventures of Old Tom ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The models have been replaced by males. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Michael Douglas' Munch out || The New Adventures of Old Tom ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter plays Michael Douglas' Munch Out in a video game store at the Quahog Mall, in which Michael Douglas simulates oral sex in a boxing setting. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lamisil commercial || Run, Chris, Run ||align="center"| Cleveland, Jerome ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland and Jerome wonder exactly what Digger is supposed to be. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tecmo Bowl || Run, Chris, Run ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys try to play a video game to lure Cleveland back. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Double Dribble || Run, Chris, Run ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Cleveland play a basketball video game. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy